dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma
Emma is a major character in the sixth'' Dark Parables'' game'': Jack and the Sky Kingdom. She is a Red Riding Hood Sister and a descendant of King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom. She is in a relationship with Jack. Emma is most likely based off of Maid Marian, given her noble birth, kind heart and relationship with Jack. Appearance Emma first appears within the Sky Kingdom in her royal regalia. She is understandably angry with Jack for abandoning her. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. History Emma was born on Earth after her mother and grandmother left the Sky Kingdom behind. She was raised as a noble but found herself bored with a pampered life and instead runs away from home to join the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. While on patrol in the woods, she rescues Jack from certain danger. The two fall in love and Emma leaves the order to be with Jack. She joins his group of treasure hunters, including Raphael, who all wear a similar badge. One day, Jack catches a glimpse of the legendary Sky Kingdom, a place rumored to house numerous treasures. He becomes obsessed, rarely eating or sleeping. Emma gives Jack her Beans of Growth,' an heirloom she inherited from her mother and gives him her blessing. Together the group climb the giant beanstalk but are confronted by three guardian Princes of the kingdom. Jack's compatriots begin falling left and right and he flees with a single treasure in hand. Assuming Emma is behind him, he chops down the beanstalk unaware that he has left his friends and fiancee trapped in the sky. The Sky Kingdom's king adopts Emma, recognizing her as his descendant. She grows close to her new family, especially Prince Hugh, who allows her to use his telescope to watch Jack down on the ground. The princes want to help her, but the King refuses to let them do so. As Emma learns of the King's history and his plans to destroy the earth, she pleads with the princes to help her stop his madness. However, none of the princes will do so. Left with no other choice, Emma sabotages the King's plans by exposing the Kingdom's position in the hopes that the Fairytale Detective will come and aid her in saving the world below. Five years after the events of Jack and the Sky Kingdom, Emma and Jack return to see the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Relevant Parables '''Jack and the Beanstalk (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a young lad named Jack. Outraged by the poverty he saw plague friends and family while the rich grew richer, Jack picked fat pockets and shared his spoils with all. Soon, Jack made his way into the world of treasure hunting with a group of like-minded friends; eager to expand his efforts to help the poor. It was during their travels that Jack heard of the legend of a kingdom in the sky. With the help of his fiancee Emma, he acquired the 'magic beans' that grew into a giant beanstalk. At the top, Jack and his friends found the lost kingdom. But in the midst of a raid, they fell under the attack of three powerful guardians. At the sudden onslaught, Jack fled to the ground and chopped the beanstalk down. By the time he regained his senses, Jack realized that Emma and his friends were now trapped. Wracked with guilt, Jack resided in a small cottage by the beanstalk stump for years, desperately searching for a way to rescue them. Little did he know, one day, his efforts would set a terrible plot's wheels in motion once again. The Adventures of Lady Emma (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) The story begins with a noble-born lady named Emma. Unsatisfied with her mundane lifestyle, she rebelled against her family and trained under the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. During patrols, Emma saved a young man by the name of Jack, a fortune hunter with a charming smile and tales of adventure. They fell in love and she left the Sisters for a future with him. Jack had a dream as well, in the form of the elusive kingdom in the sky and the heist of a lifetime. But all his research fell to naught, until Emma gave him the magic beans that had been in her family's possession for generations, a secret heirloom connected to the kingdom. But the kingdom proved to be as treacherous as it was bountiful. Emma found herself abandoned by the man she loved and at the mercy of the king and three princes of the kingdom. Unexpectedly, the king claimed Emma as his descendant, proven by her possession of the magic beans. He treated her like a daughter, but Emma soon realized the king had been bewitched to set upon a nefarious path that would destroy the world. Emma knew she would need help to stop the king. She sabotaged the floating kingdom, exposing its location, and hoped it would alert the attention of the fairytale Detective before the island's destruction went too far. Family *King Eurig (ancestor) *Sky Kingdom's Queen (ancestor) *Sky Kingdom's Princess (ancestor) *Prince Hugh (adoptive ancestor) *Prince Leonard (adoptive ancestor) *Prince Julian (adoptive ancestor) *Jack (romantic interest) * Raphael (friend) Quotes * "Coward. You turned your back on us. You left us here to die, you left ME! I will never forgive you for that." * "A long time ago, an evil witch deceived the king into believing the Bolide Shard was a great treasure. He plans to use the Shard to remake the world in a misguided belief that he is honoring his queen's dying wishes. There's a reason the king allows me to be here - I'm a descendant of his daughter. He sees her in me. I've tried to reason with him, but he won't listen to me. You must stop the king before it's too late. I will help you, but first, we must restore the fallen pieces of the Sky Kingdom." * "He was kind to me. There was good in him." Gallery Category:Characters